Justice League Family
by black cat shadow
Summary: Some of the league members go to a warehouse to stop weapons from being created, but wind up finding kids and decide to raise them as their own. Also check out some of my other stories like Bat Kids.
1. Chapter 1

The Justice League all looked down at the warehouse that was said to hold the weapons the aliens had created. The members that were present were Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Batman. They were all sent by Green Lantern to deal with some aliens making and selling of dangerous weapons.

The heroes all watched as containers were brought in and out of the building by men, Superman found that he couldn't look into the building due to lead covering the inside somehow. When they saw that no more crates were going to go in, Superman ordered them to attack now. Canary walked in looking like she had no care.

"Hey, lady you can't be here" a man ordered.

Canary just smiled and let out a scream sending some of the men to their knees, then when one pulled out a gun an arrow sent it flying.

"No one hurts my girl" Green Arrow smiled.

Canary just smiled as batarangs came in knocking the rest of the men unconscious. The others walked in not really caring what happened or what was going on. They searched all the containers seeing only the weapons, Superman then noticed a door close by. The others followed him to the door and he opened it to show kids hiding behind a box.

"What?" Flash said looking at the kids.

"Please don't hurt them" they heard a boy say.

"We won't why don't you come out from hiding so we can help you" Superman promised.

The kids moved from out behind the box to show a baby that looked to be not even a year old on the floor, a boy and a girl around two, another boy and girl around three, a boy around four and a boy around five. They all looked scared, Superman walked up to them and held out his hand to one of the boys. The boy had black hair, blue eyes and looked three, he looked at the hand and then placed one of his in it. The kids then looked at the other heroes and went up to them.

"Do you guys have any family?" Flash asked kneeling next a two year old red haired boy.

"Family?" the red haired boy who looked five that was next to Green Arrow stated confused.

"Can I talk to you please?" Martian Manhunter asked leaving a red haired girl around three.

"What's wrong?" Aquaman asked.

"I looked into these children minds, they don't have families and some are like us" Martian Manhunter informed.

"We take them in then" Batman stated not looking away from the baby.

"Okay with me" Flash agrees.

"I guess" Superman states.

"Okay" Black Canary says while Green Arrow nods.

"It would be an honor" Aquaman states.

"Then it's final" Martian Manhunter confirms.

They all walk over to see the kids looking at them.

"Hey kids, we were wondering if you would like to come live with us" Flash offered.

"All you?" the oldest boy asked.

"No, you can decide who you would like to be with?" Martian Manhunter states.

The baby looks at Batman and starts giggling at him and making motions with his hands.

"Hey Bats the kid likes you" Flash smiled.

Batman walks over and picks the baby up. The red haired boy next to him looks at Flash and then goes running up at Flash speed to him.

"So you're a speedster too" Flash laughed picking the boy up.

"Wally" the boy smiled.

The girl with red hair then changed her skin to green and walked slowly over to Martian Manhunter.

"Megan" the girl said.

"Nice to meet you" Martian Manhunter smiled.

The rest of the kids all then ran up choosing their hero, the leaguers then took them to the Watch Tower to make sure they all were healthy.

"Iris is going to be so happy" Barry laughed.

"I can't wait to take my new prince home" Orin smiled.

"Lois is going to make sure Conner is well taken care of, I can't believe he's another super" Clark said looking at the boy sitting in the chair.

"Well, Roy and Artemis are going to have two parents that are heroes" Oliver said with his arm around Dinah.

"What about you Bruce I bet Selina is going to be enjoying her new kitten" Barry laughed.

"Yeah, how come you haven't named him yet?" Dinah asked.

"I'm going to let Selina" Bruce informed.

J'onn then walked over to the group and smiled at them.

"All the children are well and healthy" J'onn informed with a smile.

"So we can take them home?" Barry asked and got a nod.

Barry ran over to Wally and picked him up.

"You ready to go home?" Barry asked.

"Yes, daddy" Wally smiled.

Barry then walked to the Zeta Tube and went to Central City. The others did the same picking up their kids and went back to their homes.

When Barry and Wally arrived they walked into the house to see Iris at the couch reading.

"Barry good you're home, I made-" Iris looked at the boy in her husband's arms.

"Iris, this is Wally, I thought that we could raise him together" Barry informed.

"Well, I think that's a great idea so why don't I go get a room set up for him" Iris smiled as she walked over taking the boy into her arms.

Wally wrapped his arms around her allowing his head to rest on her shoulder, she walked with him to the guest room.

"Mommy" Wally yawned going back to sleep.

Clark arrived home and placed Conner down on the couch in his office and pulled a blanket over him. He smiled down at the boy and then turned to see Lois leaning against the door frame.

"Lois I can explain" Clark stated.

"You found him and decided to bring him home for us to care for" Lois said walking over.

"He's a super" Clark informed.

"What's his name?" Lois asked moving some hair out of Conner's face.

"Conner" Clark informed.

"We'll go shopping in the morning" Lois confirmed as she left the room.

"Good night" Clark said to Conner as he walked out.

Orin swam into Atlantis with Kaldur in his arms, he swam to the palace to see Mera standing in her teaching arena.

"Orin, you're back" Mera said coming up to him. "Who's this?"

"This is our son Kaldur" Orin smiled.

"Well, I hope the prince will enjoy it here" Mera smiled.

"Kaldur this is my wife Mera and your new mom" Orin informed.

"Mom" the boy looked at the woman.

"Why don't we take him back to the palace so he can get some rest" Mera informed.

J'onn arrived home with Megan in his arms he placed her down on the floor of his apartment and watched as she smiled at him.

"Why don't we get you ready for bed?" J'onn asked the girl.

"Okay" the girl agreed as her clothes changed to pajamas.

"Just remember to make sure you stay this color skin in front of humans" J'onn informed.

"Got it daddy" the girl with a smile.

J'onn picked her up and walked her to the guest room that will become her room.

Oliver and Dinah walked into the penthouse to put Roy half asleep on the couch and Artemis was still on Dinah's shoulder.

"I think they're tired" Oliver laughed.

"Dad" Roy said looking at Oliver.

"Yes, Roy" Oliver stated.

"I'm tired" Roy informed.

"We'll put you guys to bed then" Dinah said walking Artemis to one of the guest rooms.

Oliver picked Roy up who yawned and placed him in the room next to Artemis, he fell right to sleep. Oliver laughed at his strong grip on his shirt, he removed the hand and placed it on the blanket.

Bruce walked into the cave to see Selina walking down, she looked at him and then noticed movement under his cape. She looked at him and then moved closer, she lifted his cape to see the baby sleeping.

"Bruce" Selina looked at her husband while taking the baby out of his arms so he could change out of his costume.

"Me and some others found children in a warehouse, John found that they had no family so we decided to raise them as our own" Bruce explained.

"So you chose the baby, what's his name?" Selina asked.

"You decide" Bruce told her as he sat down at the computer.

"Richard or Dick for short" Selina smiled.

"Fine" Bruce laughed walking over.

"I see we have a new addition to the family, I'll go to the store and get supplies then" they heard Alfred confirm from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

(Five Years Later)

The leaguers all sat in chairs listening to sound of their children running around, Flash laughed when he heard the sound of his son run by with Conner chasing after him.

"Daddy, Baywatch pulled my hair" Artemis yelled running over to Oliver.

"Dad, help Roy's trying to hit me with an arrow" Wally yelled.

"You leave my sister alone" Roy ordered.

"Aunt Diana, can we play a game?" Megan asked walking over and getting all the kids attention.

"What game do you guys want to play?" Shayera asked.

"Superhero" Conner, Artemis, Roy, Dick, Kaldur, and Wally yelled out.

"Okay" Diana agreed.

"I call Flash" Wally yelled.

"Superman's mine" Conner stated.

"Black Canary" Artemis smiled.

"Martian Manhunter" Megan informed.

"I want Batman" Dick smiled.

"I'll be Green Arrow"

"I will be Aquaman"

"Then who'll be the bad guy?" Conner asked.

"What's this about a bad guy?" John Stewart said walking in.

"Thanks for volunteering" Shayera smiled.

"Wait-what?" John asked confused.

"You're the bad guy" Conner informed.

"Okay, fine" John sighed.

"Leave the kids alone John" Diana smiled.

The kids all then ran up tackling John, Diana and Shayera laughed at this until he grabbed them in a bubble.

"Roy no arrows" Dinah ordered.

"Hey why don't we give John a break, he's been a great bad guy and now he needs to go jail" Diana smiled.

John got up and walked over to Oliver and Dinah.

"They all want to be like their parents" Shayera informed.

"Dad, can me and Artemis go play in the kitchen" Roy asked.

"Only if you promise to keep an eye on your sister" Oliver informed.

"Okay" Roy agreed and he and Artemis ran after Wally.

"Daddy" Dick looked to Batman.

"Go ahead" Batman told and watched as Dick ran after the others.

"Hey, guys we've got a problem that needs all of us" Hal said running in.

"What about the kids?" Diana asked.

"They're safe here" Flash confirmed.

"Yeah and they're all trained how to fight" Dinah stated.

"Also Roy, Artemis, and Dick have started fighting crime, Dick before the others" Oliver stated.

The league left the tower and went to deal with the problem, after almost ten minutes the kids were still in the kitchen, Wally eating his tenth bag of chips.

"Does anyone think it's weird that we've haven't seen any of our parents come in?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, usually dad's eating more than me" Wally agreed.

"Let's go see if they're busy" Roy instructed.

They walked into the conference room to see some leaguers walking around in a different looking costumes.

"Dad" Conner said to the man that looked like Superman.

"Yes" Superman said.

"What happened to your costume?" Wally asked.

"We wanted to see how they looked" Flash answered.

"Okay, but I thought yellow was going to be my color" Wally said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, you can still be that color" Flash informed.

"Dad, I'm sorry if we interrupted you, we just got worried about you not showing up since we went into the kitchen" Roy explained.

"It's okay Roy, how about you all go play, we've got some important things to talk about" Green Arrow informed.

"Okay" Artemis nodded.

They all left the room and walked towards the play room that was set up for them a while ago. Dick stayed by the door deciding to check on something.

"That was close" Green Arrow sighed.

"They have kids here, wow I wonder who belongs to who" Flash wondered.

"Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Green Lanterns are watching the real ones, but we have to figure out the kids problem" Superman explained.

"We could keep them" Black Canary suggested.

"They're kids and they all think we're their parents" Aquaman informed.

"I can get they're names from they're minds and who's their parent" Martian Manhunter informed.

"Well, we'll still have to deal with the one watching us" Batman stated.

"What?" Flash said turning to see Dick.

"Whose is he?" Green Arrow asked.

"I can't get into his mind" Martian Manhunter informed.

"We can't let him tell the others" Superman informed going after Dick.

Dick backed away from the door and started running away, he ran fast and took out his communicator.

"Dick, where are you?" Roy asked.

"They're not our parents get to the Zeta Tubes" Dick explained.

"Okay" Roy agreed.

"Roy what's going on?" Artemis asked her brother.

"They're not our parents, we have to get to the Zeta Tubes" Roy informed.

They all nodded and ran out of the room, they then saw Dick coming towards them. Wally ran ahead with Conner starting the tubes.

"Where?" Wally asked.

"Cave" they heard Dick say and turned to see them coming towards them.

They put in the Batcave and turned to see the fakes coming their way.

"Everybody in now" Roy ordered as he, Artemis, and Dick fired arrows and birdarangs at the fakes.

They all teleported to the cave to see Selina sitting in the chair, Wally quickly turned the tube off and sat back down on the ground.

"What's going on?" Selina asked.

"Fake parents" Megan said.

"What?" Selina looked at them confused.

"Our parents are missing and people who look just like them were chasing us" Kaldur stated.

"Wait here" Selina ordered going to the computer and pressed a button.

"Cave to Batman" she got no answer.

"What are we going to do?" Dick asked.

"Roy can you take everyone up stairs, and have Alfred call Lois and Iris for me" Selina asked the oldest.

"Yes" Roy took everyone up the stairs.

"Roy, what's going to happen to our parents?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know Artemis" Roy admitted.

Alfred was informed and he gave all the kids lunch while he called Lois and Iris. Half an hour later the door to the mansion opened to reveal the league.

"Alfred" Wally yelled.

Selina came up stairs her whip in hand she swung it at Bruce, who dodged it, and she watched the rest.

"Selina it's us" Bruce said holding up his hands.

"Prove it" Dick said.

"Dick when you were two you started playing with that whip and almost hit a bat with it" Bruce said.

"It's Bruce" Selina said wrapping her whip around her.

"Daddy" Dick said running over to be picked up.

"Clark" Lois said throwing her arms around him.

"Barry" Iris hugged Barry who was holding Wally.

"Who were the fakes?" Roy asked.

"They're from another dimension, but don't worry we handled them" Superman answered.

"Can we go home now?" Artemis asked being held by Oliver.

"Yes" Dinah informed.

They all left the mansion and allowed themselves to spend the rest of the day with their families.  
"Dick how did you know it wasn't me?" Bruce asked.

"Because it was close to the time that I have to take a nap and you always open you're cape" Dick explained. And buried his head into his dad's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

(Eight years later)

The league sat at their table discussing their kids.

"We should let them have their own team" Barry stated.

"Agreed, if we don't they'll just rebel" Oliver agreed.

"We could use Mount Justice" Clark suggested.

"Fine, but we all agree that they will be given missions to go on not make their own" Bruce explained and got nods.

They all then left the tower to give their children the news and deal with the aftermath.

Oliver and Dinah arrived home to see Roy and Artemis on the couch, Roy looking over his bow, while Artemis looked over her arrows.

"Hey guys we've got some big news" Oliver informed the two teens.

"You're sending Roy to military camp" Artemis stated.

"No, they're sending you to military camp" Roy shot back.

"No, we've decided-" Oliver tried.

"Barry's sending Wally to military camp" Artemis said.

"No, one's going to military camp" Dinah informed.

"How did military camp even get into your heads?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver not the point" Dinah stated.

"Oh sorry, we've decided to let you kids start you're own team" Oliver informed.

"Do we have to?" Roy asked.

"No, but how about you guys think it over and then tell us you're answers" Dinah confirmed.

"Hey dad, did Wally, Kaldur, Conner, and Dick give you guys the idea?" Roy asked.

"No, why?" Oliver asked.

"No, reason" Artemis informed as she and Roy ran to their rooms.

Oliver looked at Dinah and then sighed.

"Roy Harper and Artemis Crock Oliver get you're butts back out here" Oliver yelled while opening Roy's door to see his window open and then to open Artemis's to see the same.

Clark walked into his apartment to see Lois sitting on the couch.

"Conner in his room?" Clark asked.

"No, I thought he was with you" Lois answered.

"He said he wasn't feeling right and I thought it was due to the criminal that had the kryptonite" Clark explained.

"He's probably with the other kids" Lois replied.

"I'll be back soon" Clark said going back out of the apartment.

J'onn arrived home to see Megan cooking dinner, she smiled at him.

"I see you have started preparing dinner" J'onn smiled.

"Yes, I hope you like it" Megan answered.

"How would you feel about joining a team with the others?" J'onn asked.

"Really?" Megan asked and got a nod. "I would love that"

"I'm happy you do" J'onn said as she hugged him.

They both sat down and started eating.

"Will Conner be joining too?" Megan asked.

"If he wants" J'onn replied.

"I hope he does" Megan said as they continued.

Barry arrived home to see Iris setting the table, and walked over to her.

"I thought Wally was supposed to set the table?" Barry asked.

"He's out with some friends" Iris informed.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"Dick, Kaldur, and Conner, he said something about a fire" Iris explained.

"I'll be back" Barry said and ran out of the house.

Orin swam into his palace to see Mera talking to Tula.

"My king" Tula said bowing.

"May I talk to my queen please Tula?" Orin asked.

"Of course" Tula said and swam away.

"Have you've seen our prince?" Orin asked.

"Actually no" Mera answered.

"Guard" Orin called. "Have you've seen my son?"

"I saw him swimming away towards the zeta tube" the guard answered.

"Thank you" Orin said.

"Go find him" Mera sighed.

Orin swam out of the palace.

Bruce was on his way back to the cave when he got a signal from Robin, he quickly turned the car around heading back to the tower.

"What did he do now; I mean it he get's more like his mother with causing trouble for me" Bruce sighed.

Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin walked through the halls of Cadmus looking around when they heard the door behind them shut.

"That's not good" Kid Flash stated.

"No really" Robin shot back.

"Superboy you okay?" Aqualad asked.

Superboy turned around sending Aqualad into a wall.

"Superboy what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked running at him to be thrown into something and fall unconscious.

"We're your friends remember" Aqualad said getting on his back and then was hit into a the ceiling to be knocked out.

"He's being controlled" Robin yelled firing something to electrocute him, but didn't affect him and then pulled into and be thrown onto the ground and have Superboy

Put a foot on him making him black out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Justice League all were in the Tower talking.

"I can't believe they'd do something so stupid" Flash yelled.

"Well, I believe Wally would, but the others-" Superman stated.

"Wally wouldn't-wait actually you're probably right" Flash sighed.

"We still need to figure out where they went" Green Arrow said.

"Cadmus" Batman informed.

"Roy and Artemis might of went to warn them about us finding out" Black Canary confirmed.

"Let's go to punish them already" Flash said.

Artemis and Speedy walked through Cadmus looking around.

"I feel like I'm inside someone" Artemis stated.

"Not funny, I actually got trapped in Wally's stomach and it wasn't fun" Speedy said.

"We should see them soon" Artemis informed.

They walked into a room to see the four boys restrained and unconscious.

"Guys, what happened?" Speedy asked runny to them.

"Attack" Aqualad responded.

"Artemis" Speedy said and they both shoot arrows at Superboy and Aqualad's restraints and watched them land on their feet.

Artemis then shoot one to Kid Flash's and watched him fall face first onto the ground.

"Thanks" Kid Flash spat.

"We better get moving" Speedy said catching a still unconscious Robin.

"This is my fault" Superboy sighed.

"No, this just isn't a whelming day" Robin said getting to his feet.

"Lets move" Aqualad instructed and they all ran till they saw Guardian.

"Guardian?" Roy and Artemis said at the same time.

"Artemis, Speedy" Guardian looked at them.

"We can't he's not fully in control of himself" Kid Flash told them.

They nodded and continued running and a few seconds later heard yelling and something chasing after them.

The Justice League watched as the building collapsed they then saw a few pieces of debris be moved out of the way to see that Aqualad formed a shield around himself Speedy, Artemis, and Kid Flash, while Superboy covered Robin. The kids then sighed in relief of getting out.

"The moon of I thought I'd never see it again" Kid Flash yelled.

"And there's our parents" Superboy said watching Superman fly down.

"This so isn't going to be asterous" Robin said crossing his arms.

The League surrounded them and they all watched as the kids defended themselves explaining that they did nothing wrong and if the league don't agree they'll quit and become their own heroes.

When Clark and Conner got home they saw a mad Lois and she pointed her finger at a door and both of them went to their rooms not saying a word.

Barry and Wally decided to give Iris some flower to get her not to punish Wally for what he did. It worked half way, but he still lost TV for the next day.

Roy and Artemis both hopped on the couch and watched TV ignoring their parents, Oliver went to join them to be stopped by his wife and the kids were sent to their rooms.

Kaldur just stayed quiet while swimming with his father not wanting to hear him yell at him for his stupidity.

Dick walked out of the Batmobile and was hugged by his mom who looked his dad and walked away ignoring Bruce.

"Why am I being punished?" Bruce yelled up to them.

At the Mount Justice the group all stood listening to Batman explain to them what the team will do and how it will work. They all were happy Megan joined and they felt like they were little kids again playing and having fun.


End file.
